


Danisnotok

by adelatron26



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelatron26/pseuds/adelatron26
Summary: a one-shot of Dan as inspired from the pic of him laid out on the carpet courtesy of Phil...:-)





	

Phil came upon Dan laid out on the carpet,his face lit by the laptop screen but his face was blank of emotion or any sign of life at all 

He debated whether he should intrude or not since Dan didn’t even register his presence so he just stood there weighing his options. 

Dan felt as if he was asleep but his eyes were open and he could see his laptop screen but filtered out everything else around him. 

He had hit a wall trying to write content for his next video but in reality deep down he knew it was a repressed memory that hit him at full speed and hurt him. 

He felt a solid object beisde him and when the object humphed on settling down he snapped out of it and saw a pair of eyes searching his. 

'Phil...I never noticed you look adorable when you wear your glasses, you know?' 

Although Phil enjoyed the compliment and blushed because of it he insisted 

'Dan stop trying to change the subject,whats up?' 

Dan had to look away from the intense stare Phil was holding with him since he awlays became such a conversatinalist with Phil and only Phil.he was convinced Phil was using his psychic powers to hypnotize him. 

'Dan,what did I say about doing videos that were sensitive for you?' 

He rolled his eyes and instantly tutted at himself for being such a stereotypical crank. 

'you told me to take a break, go get some maltesers and write ten things that I am proud of' 

'and did you do that?' 

The question was almost rhetorical since both knew that didn’t happen. 

But he found he was already smiling because that was the effect Phil had on Dan. 

Phil tapped his leg and continued on 

'come on sit up at least, you don’t belong on the ground and I don’t like looking down on you' typical Phil using reverse psychology to cheer Dan up. 

He swung himself up as if naturally pulled towards Phil like a moth to light. 

'Phil,how have you not thrown me out yet?' 

Phil didn’t miss a heartbeat before he answered 

'I would never throw away my family' 

But on the way to the door he added 'and who's cereal would I steal then?' 

Dan laughed his nasal laugh at this and nodded that he was finally ok 

Dan thought he could see Phil wink at him as he left but came to the conclusion that it must have been an eyelash. 

'thanks Phil' he whispered meekly as he went to grab the mug of cocoa Phil had made for him when he came in.


End file.
